<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babe by Oxygen_Thief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017002">Babe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Thief/pseuds/Oxygen_Thief'>Oxygen_Thief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fatal Fury, King of Fighters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Thief/pseuds/Oxygen_Thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something wasn't being said, and it was starting to bother him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I slightly edited this. Originally this was posted very early in the morning when I just finished it so my judgement was a little poor; the word 'babe' was used waaaay too much for a oneshit this size. It felt so silly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something wasn’t being said, and it was starting to bother him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing ever bothered Terry; killing his father’s murderer, taking in said murderer’s son (also his cousin), and fighting multiple wackos from around the world with weird flame powers had a tendency to tire you over the years. He’d always been hard to impress when it came to otherworldly shit, and most obstacles slid off his back, but sometimes the most basic things sent his personal life off course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Joe definitely wasn’t basic (not in terms of importance, anyway). Joe was less of a puzzle to Terry and more of an enigma that would forever circle his mind, always there but never stationary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the complicated and drug-like emotions that overtook his system when he looked at Joe. Terry wasn’t getting old by any stretch, but feeling all the shit he felt when he looked at the man wore him down to the bone. It reverted him back to a lovesick teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did it to himself again, craning his neck back to catch a glimpse of the nuisance beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s face twitched from the TV to look back at Terry and smile. His eyes always seemed to reflect sunlight no matter the time of day, containing a hundred shades of brown that Terry couldn’t begin to count. He was never good with words, so he didn’t say anything, and just kept wondering in the back of his head how someone could be so handsome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Joe asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry found he couldn’t answer. Some thinker the good lord gave him. “Nothin’, just tired.” He motioned his arm around Joe’s shoulders to pull him over and let his head lean against his chest. He revelled in the feeling of Joe’s fingers resting on his stomach, tiny breaths rhythmically brushing his shirt. “I tend to stare at nothing when I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck you, buddy,” Joe said, with a light tap on Terry’s leg as reprimand. Terry thought about how half-hearted it was, and remembered he had seen Joe annihilate people with nothing but gusts of air from the same fists. Four months ago he wouldn’t have thought about how hot that was, but there they were. Joe adjusted himself  against Terry’s body one more time, definitely on purpose, because Terry heard a satisfied little stream of air from Joe’s nose go down his hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The TV was in front of them, an obnoxious deterrent from conversation. Terry really was tired, but he had a perfect idea on how to wake them both up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Rock at?” Joe asked, his jaw moving against Terry’s thigh. Oh, the tease. “I miss that kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepover at a friend’s house,” Terry replied as he strategically began running his fingers through Joe’s hair. “Won’t pick him up until tomorrow afternoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s head moved ever-so-slightly into Terry’s touch, a soft coo humming in his broad chest. Terry found he could control the volume of Joe’s noises by the strength of the hair tug, and with a smidge of elbow grease managed to get something like an excited gasp out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite freak,” Joe whispered. “Always gotta pull my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry curled the soft locks in his thick fingers. “What else would you have me do? Besides pull your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can kiss me, you audacious fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe sat up and placed himself beside Terry without another word. Terry’s ribcage vibrated with silent laughter as he held up his hands in defense, but Joe wasn’t having any of it, and grabbed Terry’s collar. He stayed still for a moment expecting something to happen, so Terry slid his fingers around Joe’s square jaw and waited one more heated second before pulling himself closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually Terry’s lips were immediately attacked with bites and licks and pressure, but Joe was kissing him with a gentle sense of exploration; the lean was soft like the cautious movements of walking into cold ocean waves. Not that Terry complained about it either way, but it felt so good to just feel him, feel his neck muscles moving under his fingertips. The guy wasn’t exactly known for his restraint and they only visited every few months, so Terry appreciated the slower pace--they had all night, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry pulled away, hands behind Joe’s head to keep their foreheads touching. “I can’t tell if you’re a romantic or just super horny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a complex man, Bogard.” The tips of their noses touched, and his breath was warm. “Why can’t I be both? I wouldn’t fuck someone I didn’t like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grin was beyond Terry’s control; he felt evil. “You’re thinkin’ about fuckin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe rolled his eyes in over-dramatic fashion.“Oh, now who’s the questionably-horny one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems we both are. What are we gonna do about it?” Terry traced his thumb over Joe’s cheek and it made something in his eyes ripple like water. He desperately wished his touch affected him that badly. When his thumb settled on Joe’s lower lip, that ripple seemed to wash through his entire body; even in his fingers Terry felt waves of excitement under Joe’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we’re talking way too much,” Joe said, with little air to spare since all the blood in his body was going somewhere else besides his brain. He moved Terry’s hands from his face and wrapped his own forearms around Terry’s shoulders to kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a lot of grace, the two landed on top of each other, making out like they didn’t really know how to. Terry didn’t care; his hands were on a mission to feel every inch of skin melting into him, and Joe was trying to do the same thing with his tongue halfway down Terry’s throat. He almost wanted to stay just like that forever, resting halfway between solid ground and the moon with the feeling of expectation bubbling in his stomach, to always have the pitch darkness of a cozy bedroom waiting for them down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe started making little noises and Terry realized his philosophy was on two sides of the same coin, so as much as part of him didn’t want to, he stopped their kissing and asked, “Wanna go to my room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe, looking so red in the face that someone could mistake it for a fever, nodded enthusiastically. His grin pulled at Terry’s saliva drooling down his lip. “Take me away, blondie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With relative ease, Terry was able to wrap his arm around Joe’s waist and haul him over his shoulder as he stood up.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddya doin’ you DORK!?” Joe berated, his laughter almost making the question unintelligible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said, ‘Take me away’, so I did!” Terry replied through a lazy attack of fists on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry carefully walked through the doorframe of his room and threw a chuckling doofus on his bed, before throwing himself on top and causing the springs in the mattress to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he had night vision, Joe found Terry’s mouth again in an instant. Sheets were already tangling up in their limbs with all the roughhousing and kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t you want to get naked?” Terry asked. Joe’s breath was warm against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh yeah, sorry, I’m not thinkin’.” Joe stood up on his knees over Terry’s torso and took off his jacket. Terry rolled his eyes as he helped himself to sliding his fingers up Joe’s thighs to undo his belt. With his eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed the outline of Joe’s lithe frame and the abs underneath his shirt, but it wasn’t long before that was gone, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up here so I can undress you, babe,” Joe whispered, softly but firmly pulling at Terry’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Babe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe?” Terry questioned, moving up on his wrists to meet Joe at eye-level. Fingertips grazed his waist to pull off his shirt and he felt up Joe’s biceps while the clothing was removed, but he couldn’t shake the curiosity. He was pretty sure that was the first time Joe had referred to him with colloquial intimacy like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re dating, aren’t we? I’m pretty sure we are,” Joe said in that tone of voice that always carried his immeasurable confidence--Terry understood at the sound alone. He’d seen and heard him talk to so many disinterested women at bars like that, but never call them ‘babe’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve just never called me that before,” Terry reasoned, leaning in for a wet kiss on Joe’s mouth so he couldn’t retaliate. The zipper on Joe’s jeans was undone and he pulled away. “I don’t think I’ve even seen you call a woman that, and I’ve known you for over a decade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe sat still in Terry’s lap for a moment. His hands weaved over Terry’s back, silently admiring the muscles. There was a feather-like whisper in Terry’s ear when he leaned in: “Exactly. You’re special, moron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the blue, those same hands caressing him like he was velvet sheets snapped to his butt, and Joe’s fingers tightly squeezed. “Damn Terry, you got a nice ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden grab made Terry jump and he instinctively punched Joe in the arm. Despite the move making his dick all the more stiff, Terry was pissed if only for the moment, but Joe didn’t care as he chuckled to himself like a shitty villain from a cartoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry’s frustration subsided as Joe leaned into his embrace, and he came up with a better idea. “Oh, wanna play that game? Huh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Working his wrist as swiftly as he could, Terry reached down in between them and his fingers disappeared into Joe’s boxers. They breathed harder at the same time; Joe at the feeling of fingers gripping his cock, and Terry at how good it felt in his hand. They already had sex many times already, but that initial touch always shook him a little bit. As Joe’s breathing created a massive echo in Terry’s ear, he began to worry about how much longer he could wear his jeans without cutting off circulation to his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, man, come on,” Joe gasped, his words quick and needy. “We seriously need to get these clothes off you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any rejection to it, Joe gingerly moved Terry’s hand out of the way and urged them both to finish undressing. It made him feel like a cloud had been lifted from his mind once all the clothes were abandoned on the floor; they would probably forget what belonged to who and Terry wouldn’t realize it until he did laundry in a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid down together on the bed, entwined like vines, kissing and breathing into each other’s mouths. Every time it always felt new; Terry didn’t know if that was because distance made the heart grow fonder due to Joe’s long absences working in Japan, or if their relationship was different than any of the others Terry had in the past. Whatever the reason was for his feelings, his brain was too muddled with lust and dopamine to care--Joe bit his lip and something snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I can feel how hard you are,” Terry grunted, shifting his hips so their dicks rubbed together. Joe shuddered. “Could cum just like this, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d much rather we fuck,” Joe said, brushing his hand across Terry’s arm. He interrupted his own words with more little kisses along his shoulder. “There’ll be plenty of time to cuddle afterwards, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe received a kiss on his forehead, and Terry looked at him with lidded eyes. “I like the way you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the eye contact wasn’t as intense because of the darkness, Terry still felt a different kind of stiffness in Joe’s body. The two of them were never really that competitive, but they still liked to show off to each other in various ways, whether there had been ulterior motives or not. Joe looked at him like he wanted something more than his body, as he rolled over on top of Terry again and leaned down to kiss him hard on the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting up straight, Joe scanned Terry’s physique, tracing his fingers from rounded pecs to cut abs to a hard cock right by his own. As if putting on a mask, Joe grinned like a devil and teasingly pumped Terry’s dick with his fingers, barely even getting a grip on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe asked Terry through the torture, “Where’s your lube at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-uhhh,” Terry huffed, his throat dry and his eyes not moving from the sight of Joe gently jerking him off. “Nightstand. Top drawer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, babe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Joe calling him that name again sent another redshot of sugary goodness from his chest right to his dick. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to last like that. Joe would never let him live it down if he came early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to fuck you, Joe, then don’t make me cum before I even get inside you,” Terry commented while the other man was leaning on his knees to open the nightstand drawer. The bed springs creaked when he settled back on top of Terry, dripping a good amount of the clear ooze onto his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool your jets, Terry, it’s not like this is the last time we’re having sex,” Joe said. Terry knew despite the darkness that Joe looked super smug. “Not my fault I’m this hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, but it’s your--AH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The initial touch of the lube to his penis was extremely cold, enough for an uncomfortable arch to form in his spine. However, the slick friction provided by Joe’s slow fingers was almost too much to bear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Joe teased when he noticed Terry’s o-faced expression. He finally took his hand off Terry’s dick and crawled forward just a smidge so his ass was hovering above heaven. For just a moment more, Joe looked at him like he was contemplating what he would do next, but Terry couldn’t help but love it. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just hurry up and--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out, here I come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe lowered himself and Terry wasn’t sure about the concoction of noises bubbling in his throat; some of it was laughter at Joe’s stupid bullshit and the rest was a guttural reaction to warm, wet tightness encompassing his cock. It was like something animalistic, dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, fuck,” Terry sputtered as Joe moved around, unbearingly slow, holding back heavy breaths as he soaked in the electric feeling of his cock that was comparable to a live wire ready to explode. “You feel way too good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe leaned back with a pained expression on his face, placing his hands on Terry’s shins. He made a few awkward test bounces that made every part of his body tense. Underneath Terry’s fingers Joe’s flexing muscles nearly felt like stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can handle me going nuts?” Joe asked with nervous laughter weaving his words like a melody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always am,” Terry gasped in response. He made sure to get a firm grip on both of Joe’s ass cheeks, one for each hand. “Do your worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steadily, Joe began moving his hips up and down. The slick, easy movements along Terry’s shaft was fantastic, especially with the sight of Joe working himself on him. Part of Terry wished they were fucking with the lights on just so he could see the open-mouth expression of pleasure on Joe’s face, but there was something so intimate about the dark. Once again he stopped himself from thinking, and just let himself fall into a beautiful rhythm of bucking his hips every time Joe came down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right there,” Joe said, his voice distant. Terry felt a drop in the consistency of their rhythm as Joe tried speeding up, which Terry quickly accommodated. “Fuck, Terry, I forget how big you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen my dick a million times, even before we started this,” Terry argued. He probably shouldn’t have which his dick was pistoning into someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh,” Joe breathed. “I-I mean, shit, I need to visit more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry couldn’t even reply, when at the last words in Joe’s mouth he felt the final stage kicking in for him. They fell into a heated abyss of slapping, hot breaths and faster, faster, faster like they had a fucking race to win. There were no thoughts in his head, no heartbeat in his chest, just that single point of the most visceral contact two people could have. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t close his jaw and contain the moaning, nor could Joe, and he definitely couldn’t stop the high reaching past the moon and into deep space right between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So fuckin’ . . . close,” Joe said softly. He barely had the ability to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a hand off Joe’s ass, Terry took hold of his cock, standing hard as concrete in front of his stomach. He felt all the precum that had spilled out and wished he could have taken more of his time with it, because it was the perfect shape and size and Terry just loved looking at it. Seeing the desperate state his boyfriend was in, however, Terry started pumping. It was at a good pace, but he didn’t dare break the speed his hips were moving at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s body seemed to seize; Terry saw the moonlight coming in through the window catch the complex pathways of his neck muscles. “Fuck yeah, I’m gonna cum, Terry, AH--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In one final push, Joe switched to one last gear and went faster than ever. In a few seconds a loud grunt broke out of Joe’s mouth like a blasting shotgun, and Terry felt warm semen coat his hand and stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fuckin’ beautiful like that,” Terry said, though he didn’t mean to, and the smile Joe gave him said he would make fun of the sappiness later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Joe was still riding his own orgasm, he continued riding Terry with all the vigor his body would allow. Terry didn’t slack off either, and with the sight of Joe cumming all over him, it wasn’t long until he threw his head back and a wash of heated bliss popped in his lower abdomen. He kept his back arched all throughout, feeling where it was happening, until a dark afterglow held them gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kill me, man,” Joe complimented as he slid off Terry’d dick, and crawled over to lay beside him. “That was so crazy I don’t even have the energy for a second round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terry moved his head a little so that their foreheads were touching. “Aw man, I was looking forward to that. I’d probably get addicted if we got into that habit, though.” He kissed Joe on the forehead, catching a bit of hair in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wrapped their arms around each other and laid there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple minutes and Terry was dozing off, Joe asked “You know why I tease you so much?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a question that hadn’t struck Terry in the years they’d known each other. While he felt like he knew what the answer was going to be, he pushed anyway. “I don’t know, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe’s nose brushed over Terry’s cheek. “Because I love you. I’m pretty sure I love you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything that had happened that night, Terry felt exposed, and the melting pot in his heart was exposed, too. He breathed in sharply, which Joe replied with a kiss to his neck. “Since when?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, back then it was different,” Joe explained. “But I’ve always loved you. Like I said, you’re special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joe squeezed Terry tighter against him. Terry thought it might cause all the emotion in his chest to burst out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling his face flush against Joe’s, he said, “I love you too, dumbass.” He pursed his lips for a second. “I mean, babe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell asleep lying there, and thankfully Terry woke up in time to both clean up and pick up Rock from his friend’s house. Joe was making lunch when they got back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My love for this ship comes in waves. I reallllly should be working on getting into school but here I am doing this nonsense. Anything as a distraction from the hellfire going on in the world right now, I guess. I definitely want to write more stuff with female characters; all my stuff has only been dudes so far.<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading. All ya'll stay safe out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>